User blog:SPARTAN 119/Yandere Deathmatch!
When four of the most violent girls of anime meet, only one question remains: WHO IS DEADLIEST?! The term "yandere" is a term to describe a fictional character, mostly used in anime circles. The term refers to a typically female character with a possessive, obsessive attraction to their love interest. Yandere characters are typically prone to violence, towards anyone they perceive as try to "steal" their love interest, or in some case, towards their love interest themselves, if they perceive them to be cheating on them. Term yangire refers to a violent, typically female anime character whose violent behavior is not triggered by the actions of another individual. =Combatants and Weapons= Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary) One of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. Weapons Katana The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. Hatchet The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapons, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a handle of about a foot in length. Kitchen Knife Yuno can be seen in the manga wielding a kitchen knife. The knife appears to be about 8-10 inches in length. Gas Trap At one point in the anime, Yuno Gasai rigs a room in abandoned building to fill with an unknown toxic gas. The gas seems to be slow acting, meaning it is possible for the victim to escape if they can do so before they are asphyxiated. Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. Weapons Nata A Nata is a Japanese tool used similarly to a machete or a hatchet. The weapon has a rectangular blade about three feet in length. Rena's nata is showing the picture above. Baseball Bat A baseball bat can obviously be a deadly bludgeoning weapon. For the purposes of this match, Rena's bat will be the size of a standard baseball bat. Glass Shard At one point when Rena is caught without her nata, she picks up a shard of broken glass that appears to be about four to six inches in length. Improvised Firebomb At one point in Higurashi, Rena holds her school hostage using an improvised firebomb made by clogging the school's rain gutter downspout with a ball and filling it with gasoline. Rena then used a kitchen timer rigged to a damaged wire as a crude timing and ignition mechanism. For the purposes of this match, Rena will have already set up the firebomb in a nearby building. Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Shion commits a number murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. (For more information, click here) Weapons Katana The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility. Hammer Shion uses a short sledgehammer with a handle of about one foot in a couple different points in the series, most notably while she threatens to perform a torture on series protagonist Keiichi Maebara by driving nails in each joint in his fingers, and later, when Keiichi sees a delusion of Shion attacking him with the same hammer. Spiked Whip At one point in the Higurashi anime, Shion uses a leather whip with spikes embedded in it to cause extra damage. She appears to have retrieved this weapon from an old "torture chamber" used by the ancient residents of Hinamizawa. Hinamizawa Syndrome In one of her killings, Shion uses a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus, injecting them with the virus, which drove them to suicide. Kotonoha Katsura (School Days) Kotonoha Katsura is a major character in the mundanely named, but violently ended anime and visual novel School Days, and a classic example of the yandere character archetype. Kotonoha was a shy, but otherwise normal teenage girl until she started dating a boy named Makoto Itou. Over the course of the anime, Makoto cheats on her with several other girls, most notably a girl named Sekai Saionji, who quickly becomes Kotonoha's rival. In the anime ending Sekai murders Makoto for cheating on her, stabbing him to death with a kitchen knife. The scene is discovered by Kotonoha, who has at this time been driven to the brink of violence by Makoto's actions, severs Makoto's head and then sends a text message to Sekai, telling her to meet her on the roof of the school, where she then proceeds to cut Saionji's throat with a folding hacksaw. Kotonoha commits a similar murder in a "bad end" of the visual novel, slashing Sekai's throat on a pedestrian overpass, in front of Makoto and several others, then standing there laughing maniacally, suggesting at that point she was not aware of, or did not care about the consequences of her actions. Chainsaw Technically, Kotonoha only uses the chainsaw in parody OVA, this scene poking fun at her violent nature. However, for the purposes of this match, she will have the weapon available. The chainsaw will have a blade of twenty inches, like the one pictured here. Because she has the chainsaw, Kotonoha will not have a special weapon. Hacksaw Kotonoha uses a hacksaw with a rectangular blade for most of her murders. The saw is seen to be kept extremely sharp, enough to cut the throat with a rapid, knife-like slash. The hacksaw can be seen next to Kotonoha in the image. Kitchen Knife Kotonoha can be seen staring at a kitchen knife in the anime, contemplating committing murder. It is also possible for the purposes of this match that she took it of Sekai's body. Kotonoha's knife will about eight to ten inches in length. X Factors Non-Quantifiable *If Yuno's "Future Diary"- her cell phone- is destroyed, she will die instantly. *Kotonoha's Chainsaw may rebound if it contacts sudden change in density, such as a metal weapon or even transitioning from flesh to bone, potentially injuring or killing her. *Please vote for the final winner and give the order they will go down. =Battle= A few weeks after having fled Sakakino after murdering Sekai Saionji, Kotonoha Katsura walked into the small town of Hinamizawa, carrying her only possessions in one suitcase, most of its taken up by a few weapons and the severed head of Makoto Itou. Kotonoha walked up to the Furude Shrine and took a look around, noticing the the Saiguiden, the shed used to the store the ritual items for the temple, which was normally locked, was open. Kotonoha walked inside, and gasped in horror at the site of numerous weapons and implements of torture- spiked balls, metal cages, racks, scythes, and numerous other horrifying artifacts. "You know", a voice said behind Kotonoha, "It is said that those who enter the shrine with out permission are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro-sama." Kotonoha turned to face Rena Ryuguu, who was holding something behind her back. Rena revealed the item she was carrying to be nata, a sharp, machete-like blade. "I have spoken to Oyashiro-sama", Rena said, "He told me... TO KILL YOU!!" Kotonoha laughed and got out her chainsaw, revving it up, starting the blade spinning. "Bring it on!", Kotonoha exclaimed, charging at Rena and slashing with the chainsaw. Rena blocked the blade with her nata, causing the blade to rebound. Luckily for Kotonoha, the chainsaw did not hit her, instead flying out of her hands, over her head. Kotonoha got out her hacksaw and knife, and dodged a lethal downward strike from Rena's nata. Kotonoha struck back with her kitchen knife cutting Rena's hand and causing her to drop the nata. Rena dodged a hacksaw strike to her through an a thrust with the kitchen knife, before she sidestepped a slash and drew her baseball bat, laughing maniacally. Rena struck Kotonoha with the bat from behind, knocking her forward, right into a wooden board covered in foot-long metal spikes. The spikes pierced Kotonoha's torso and head, killing her. Rena retrieved her nata and walked out of the shed. In rectangular arch, or torii of the shrine, stood a girl with pink hair and a katana in hands. The girl said "YOU!, You tried to steal my Yuki-kun from me! DIE!!!!" Yuno Gasai ran at Rena, with her katana in hand, and took a rapid vertical swing at her, which Rena blocked with her nata. The two blades clashed, sparks lighting up the night. Rena swung at Yuno, cutting off a finger and causing her to drop the weapon. In her psychotic rage, however, Yuno did not notice the pain in her arm. She drew her hatchet and used it as a hook to disarm Rena of her Nata. Rena got out her baseball bat and took a swing at Yuno. Yuno, however, dodged, and struck Rena in the top of the head with her hatchet, embedding the weapon in her head, killing her instantly. Yuno Gasai pulled out her hatchet from Rena's body and retrieved her katana. Suddenly, Yuno heard someone approach from behind. She turned around, swinging her sword as she did. The syringe of Hinamizawa Syndrome in Shion Sonozaki's hand shattered. Shion jumped backwards and drew her sword, slashing at Yuno with her sword, cutting a gash in her torso. The gash, however, was very shallow, and Yuno again seemed to ignore the pain. Shion made another powerful strike. This time, there was a spray of blood. Yuno's left hand was severed. Like a PCP addict, Yuno ignored the pain and drew her hatchet and swung it at Shion, but Shion sidestepped and drew her spiked whip, striking Yuno twice across the back, tearing chunks of flesh of as it struck. Even someone as psychotic as Yuno couldn't ignore the pain now. Shion grabbed Yuno and wrapped the whip around her throat and tightened it around her neck. The spikes dug into her Yuno's neck, causing her to bleed profusely. After several seconds, Yuno succumbed to combined blood loss and strangulation. Results: *1st: Shion Sonozaki *2nd: Yuno Gasai *3rd: Rena Ryuguu *4th: Kotonoha Katsura Category:Blog posts